


Untitled (Draco gen)

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see you have brought your son." The Dark Lord looked down at Lucius, in traditional Death Eater garb, and Draco, in his plainest black dress robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Draco gen)

"I see you have brought your son." The Dark Lord looked down at Lucius, in traditional Death Eater garb, and Draco, in his plainest black dress robes.

Lucius bowed his head. "As you requested, my lord."

"Ah, yes. Obedient to the core, aren't you?" Voldemort said dryly.

Lucius poured as much sincerity as he could into his voice. "I am always obedient to you, my lord."

"Very well," Voldemort said. "I have a task for you."

"As you say, my lord."

Voldemort's lips curved into a smile. "Very good." He gestured one of the other Death Eaters forward. Lucius thought he recognized Crabbe's bulk, but it might have been Goyle. They had always looked rather alike.

The Death Eater, already confirmed as a loyal servant, took Draco's arm and led him across the room to stand against a wall. Draco tried to figure out what was going on, but at a sharp look from his father, he subsided and did as he was told.

Voldemort waited until Draco was in place before turning back to Lucius. "I believe you know what to do."

Lucius solemnly bowed his head. He raised his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Father. What are you--" Draco began to ask.

"Avada Kedavr--"

"Stupefy," Voldemort said, stopping Lucius before he could complete the curse. He gestured at Draco. "Come here."

Draco numbly moved across the room to stand at Voldemort's side.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lucius again. "Ennervate."

"Thank you for your mercy, my lord," Lucius said, bowing to Voldemort.

"You have proven your obedience," Voldemort declared. "You may take your place in the circle. Your son may stand with you."

Draco stumbled a little as Voldemort pushed him forward. Lucius gripped his arm hard enough to bruise and pulled him back into the circle of Death Eaters. "Do not disgrace me," he ordered in a harsh whisper. Draco blinked back his tears and took his place at his father's side.


End file.
